Summerset Isle Bestiary
Natural Within Kynareth 's domain. Blood Sack Little is known about these salt water creatures. The Blood Sack appear docile and are composed primarily of blood. Bear Though you may find a Bear or two in Summerset Isle, they will most likely be in very low numbers. This is believed to be a result of other hostile creatures that inhabit the land, as the common bear has no special advantages by comparison. Chicken Few Chickens can be found in Summerset Isle. Farmers face issues with theft and cost of replacement. Chickens are important for day to day living. They have been primarily isolated to one secure area, ensuring their survival, though you may find the odd chicken on your travels. Deer Deer are passive creatures found primarily around the cities and towns of Summerset Isle. Shy and skittish by nature, the Deer seem to stay a safe distance from populated areas as they will be protected by the locals from predators. The people of the towns occasionally will hunt them for their venison or hide, though the hunt is not all that challenging due to location. Dog Although you will find some Dogs in Summerset Isle, they are not native to the land. The Dogs you find will be hardier than in other provinces due to special training from master Altmer trainers. One Dog in Summerset Isle is the equivalent of two dozen Wolves. It is rumored that during training there is a ritual that involves contact with Kynareth. The result of this contact bestows a divine blessing onto the Dog, protecting it from standard assault. Goat Similar to the Goat of other provinces. No effort was put into place to protect them. Most Goats are domesticated and will not flee from passers by, making them an easy target for would-be hunters. Horse If one were to find a horse that was Altmer master trained in Summerset Isle, that horse would be faster and more hearty than in any of the other provinces. Hulking Troll Though the Hulking Troll is noted for its small head, in actuality the head is standard size, but their large arms create this optical illusion. It is believed that the Hulking Troll is an evolved relative to common Trolls but can restore health much faster, as well as deal more damage with each hit. As these trolls are rather slow and preoccupied with smacking their hands on the ground, it is relatively easy to avoid them. Mudcrab Smaller in size than in other provinces of Tamriel, the Mudcrabs of Summerset Isle prefer the soft sands of the coast. Pahmar-Raht Similar in appearance to a tiger, although larger and possessed of a fiercer disposition. Pahmar-Rhat are a social creature and like to stay close together, because of this it is common to find a pack of six or more in one location. It is best to stock up on potions if you plan on braving the pathways, or just use teleportation to get to the nearest city. Rabbit Rabbits can be found all over Summerset Isle. Legend tells of a rare Rabbit that will bestow mystical powers to the one that slays it. The legend speaks of a hero, a rabbit of great strength and endurance, and powers granted from Hircine himself. Rock Bug Rock Bugs are native to Summerset Isle and believed to be the result of an experiment gone wrong. They are a docile creature. Due to their stone body, they are relatively unaffected by standard weaponry. Rock Bugs appear to come in four forms: dry, moss, geode, and crystal. They can be found in climates that have similar surroundings. Slaughterfish The Slaughterfish of Summerset Isle are usually found in deep waters around the coast. As fighting in water can be difficult, it is advised to use magic or ranged weaponry to cure their hostility. Slug Slugs are native to Summerset Isle. Believed to be a distant relative of the Sload, Slugs have a natural ability to reflect damage from normal weapons. Many hostile creatures learn quickly when attacking the Slug that it will be their undoing. Rumor has it that the mysterious individual that created the lamp posts used Slugs, scholars still search for evidence to support this. Spider Most Spiders in Summerset Isle have evolved due to the unpopulated pathways. This evolution has granted the Spiders with a hardened skin making their bodies almost shell-like. Most areas that have Spiders will be overwhelmed with them, and the Spiders will vary in size. Spriggan Spriggans are native to Summerset Isle just as the other provinces. They can be found in groups of three or more. Swamphound Native to Summerset Isle, these finned creatures are believed to be the direct result of an ancient wizard trying to combine the advantages of Wolves and Slaughterfish, though there is no evidence to support this. Wolf There are a wide variety of Wolves in Summerset Isle , though they have yet to be properly catalogued. Their mundane nature has lead many scholars to research other things instead. Unnatural Magically created by man, mer, deadra, or beast. Animated Book Few of these strange creations can be found around Summerset Isle. Some of the more familiar folktales state they were crafted by a master enchanter from long ago, or that over the years of neglect the book felt a deep injustice for the story written within, trapped in a state of seeking vengeance to the author. Another tale is that the book creations are the result of a backfired soul trap spell, when no gems were available to trap the soul, it found passage into the book. Animated Chest The rarest of unnatural creations. The Chest is believed to have the mind of a hunger and the heart of a hoarding adventurer, not versed in weight to gold value, the adventurer takes everything. There is only one of these creations recorded on Summerset Isle, and no one knows who created this nightmare. Animated Orb These creations are seen all over Summerset Isle, and there is some knowledge to how they came to be. As we all know, teleportation orbs are just bloated soul gems, the bloat is a requirement to have the effect constant as no standard soul gem would have the capacity. The Animated Orbs are actually magically damaged teleportation orbs, magically damaged as in the enchantment for whatever reason was not able to apply to the entirety of the orb, perhaps a resistant soul, as the rules that govern standard soul gems need to be broken for the desired effect, other rules might also be bent. It is also rumoured that when an animated orb looses it's life spark, there is a chance that a portal to one of the memories may remain from the resistant soul. Animated Skin Table Of Daedric design, the skin table is most often used as a deceptive decoy by high ranking Dremora. As the tables are made of flesh and bone, it is assumed that the life presence of the table is a combination of the souls trapped within. Werewolf Similar to the Lycanthrope, however in Summerset Isle these creatures are no longer able to transform and do not follow the standard rules of said ailment. Other Worldly Of Daedric or unknown origin, not governed by Kynareth Atronach All the standard variety of Atronach exist in Summerset Isle. One Atronach that is native to the land is the crystal variation. It is said to be smaller in size and bears a close resemblance to the Storm Atronach. These creatures carry valuable crystals and are a bit hardier than standard Atronachs. Baliwog The Baliwog is not native to Summerset Isle but there are rumours of a gateway hidden somewhere to one of Sheogorath's smaller pocket realms in which they may be seen and studied. Dremora Though Dremora are not a creature they are worth mentioning here. The Dremora of Summerset Isle have not been summoned by a conjurer but instead were left behind when the Oblivion crisis ended, ranging from hostile to docile. The hostile Dremora are seasoned warriors from the 3rd era and bring with them 200 years of rage, and are not to be taken lightly. Gnarl The Gnarl is not native to Summerset Isle but there are rumours that there is a gateway hidden somewhere to one of Sheogorath's smaller pocket realms in which they may be seen and studied. Grummite The Grummite is not native to Summerset Isle but there are rumours that there is a gateway hidden somewhere to one of Sheogorath's smaller pocket realms in which they may be seen and studied. Grummites come in many forms, and have many combat styles. They work effectively as a team and if a would-be traveler were to approach them, getting them separated from each other is the most effective way to challenge them. Hunger The Hunger is not native to Summerset Isle, though it is believed that the few that are scattered were called upon by the remnants to wreak havoc onto the land. Undead While created manually or magically these were once living Abomination Although the Abomination could be classed as an unnatural creature as it was created magically from living beings, it is classified here as they are undead. Abominations are said to carry some of the relics the original host was using or wearing at the time of transmorphication. Bloody Skeleton Although the Bloody Skeleton could be classed as an unnatural creature as it was created magically from living beings, it is classified here as they are undead. Bloody Skeletons are recent creations of necromancers who carve the flesh off their victim's bones to reduce the stench from the blistering heat of the sun. It is also believed that some are the aftermath of failed Chirurgeon scalpel work. Ghost There are few Ghosts on the lands of Summerset Isle to encounter, however, the ones an adventurer may encounter would be native to the land and thus it would be expected that they would have adept skills in magic. Lich Liches are ascended necromancers who give their life to become immortal undead. So remember, when you kill a Lich, not only are you killing it, but you are proving their agendas are pointless. Makeshift Spider Although the Makeshift Spider could be classed as an unnatural creature as it was created magically from living beings, it is classified here as they are undead. Though weak and not very effective in battle, the Makeshift Spider can buy the necromancer time to prepare other spells. Plague Rat Plague Rats are one of the few things that have not changed from the Thrassian Plague from the 1st era, making them very old indeed. These rats are known to carry a disease from the 1st era known as Cestodia which transfers small worms into the bloodstream. Once inside the bloodstream, the worms attach themselves to all vital organs and share the nutrients of the host, making all attributes unable to auto-heal. Zombie Zombies in Summerset Isle are first stage undead as the skin is still tight to the body, relatively. One can see what the person looked like and possibly discern their status in life, the next stage is Bloody Skeleton, then the standard skeleton which only has dry bones. Skeletons are considered the weakest undead due to the lack of "armor" or dermis.